


i can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart, i can see through the scars inside you

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: From the Pinnacle, to the Pit [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, listen I'm a broke college student I just need some serotonin, minor description of violence and injuries, ratchet and Skyraider are both trans, tags update as fic does, this is honestly a place for me to dump my oc stories and rambles, trans characters written by a trans author, trans ratchet (transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: It seemed like Ratchet's life consisted of attracting ex-cons to follow him around like a lost puppy. And they just so happen to fall in love with him.Primus, when did his life turn intothis?//howdy I'm gay for Ratchet so of course my oc Skyraider is too. Also I'm autistic and Transformers is a huge special interest of mine! This is a story about Skyraider and Ratchet falling in love because I just wanna be extremely self indulgent !!! Another oc makes an appearance as well; his name is Sunsplitter! Title is taken from the song "Cirice" by Ghost! I'm not the best author, but writing this makes me quite happy, and I'm also doing some art that goes along with it! :^D//
Relationships: Ratchet (Transformers)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: From the Pinnacle, to the Pit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894762
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written/drawn things that were self-indulgent before so,,I'm really going all out with this!!

This chapter is going to be an introduction of my two OCs that I will be using for this story! I don't want to give too much away because of what I have planned, but!! yeah!! Here is a little overview of them! I cannot do digital art for the life of me, but I will post both a digital and traditional copy of what they look like eventually! :^D I want to kind of mess around with their designs a bit, test a few colors and everything else out before I post anything! Anyway, here we go! 

**Skyraider**

Skyraider is a jet seeker for the Decepticons with gold and silver plating/purple optics. He isn't one of the best cons, but he is known for his ruthlessness on the battlefield. He doesn't care what happens as long as the job gets done. At least, that's what other mechs led him to believe, especially when Starscream started telling wild stories of everything he has accomplished with a mischievous glint in his optics. Most of the stories were only half true, but Skyraider let him have his fun- after all, he isn't sure how much longer he will be around this wretched place.  
Skyraider is a cocky bastard on the outside, but in reality he just wants to be held- he knows the world is falling apart, the war is dragging on and he's not sure how much longer he will survive. He puts on a front of someone he's not to make it seem like he knows what he's doing, to make it seem like he knows what _others_ are planning to do before they can even think of doing it. Once he meets Ratchet, suddenly every wall he built up has been shattered, and everything he knows changed. Maybe he will survive longer than he expected- he has a _reason_ to now.

(Here's just some extra things I feel are Important to mention)  
-He has fangs!  
-Has a multitude of scars and no one knows where they really came from; some bots think he accumulated them during the war, but others say he got them from an explosion, while others say Megatron tortured him. Anytime someone asks him about them, he makes up a different story.  
-He's blind in his right optic  
-Some of the plating on his right wing/side is discolored for the same reason he's blind (don't worry I'll explain why later in the story!)

**Sunsplitter**

Sunsplitter is also a jet seeker with purple, blue, and silver plating/red optics. Sunsplitter and Skyraider are best friends and have been since they were sparklings. Many think Sunsplitter is the calm, collected one, but in reality he is chaos in mech form. He strives on the violence the war brings, and _he_ is the actual ruthless one. He enjoys being able to feel the wind in his wings as he causes destruction he feels is well-deserved to the Autobots. After all, they took _everything_ from him, including his best friend. He wants them to suffer at his hands just like he did under theirs.

__//I wanted Sunsplitter and Skyraider's names/frames to be opposite; Sunsplitter resembles a night sky while Skyraider resembles the sun. I really like exploring villains in media, so Sunsplitter is a Con through and through- Skyraider on the other hand, well...He has quite a few bumps in the road ahead of him.//__


	2. Chapter One- First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Skyraider's first meeting isn't one either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just gets right into it honestly; but their relationship is medium-burn. Kinda like when you roast a marshmallow; you planned to take things nice and slow for everything to get perfect, but halfway through it you get impatient and shove the marshmallow into the fire and the next thing you know it's off your stick and stuck in the fire. That's how I feel this fic is going right now..It was supposed to be slow burn.
> 
> Future chapters will be longer! :^]
> 
> Also I don't know all of the proper terminology for mech's bodies so please just bear with me!
> 
> **WARNING(s)  
> **  
>  -character injury/minor descriptions of violence  
> 

It was supposed to be a simple run. Go spy on the Autobots, report back to Megatron. One of the easiest jobs a seeker could possibly have, and Skyraider was pleased with some of the information he got. The Autobots were planning on moving their base soon, and he knew the exact coordinates. Now all that was left was a simple glide back to their base.

But it was never that easy, was it?

Skyraider was just about to prepare to land when Sunsplitter suddenly flew too close to him for comfort, his EM field radiating with adrenaline and a rush of joy he only got during a battle. 

_"Great,"_ Skyraider thought to himself _"they already knew I was there."_

He mentally kicked himself- even he was going to admit that it was a little too easy to snag a copy of the coordinates. Of course they were false- those damn Autobots were probably halfway to their base by the time Skyraider found them. 

Sunsplitter suddenly dived down into the center of the raging battle, and for a second Skyraider was hesitant to follow. He just wanted a break. 

He could've kept flying, seeking out Starscream, Skywarp, or Thundercracker instead. Just fly anywhere that isn't the heat of the fragging battle.

He should've known that following Sunsplitter would end up with him getting injured. It always does. 

He should've kept flying.

The next thing Skyraider knew, he was laying on his back. 

_When did he hit the ground?_

He hissed and attempted to sit up, only to be not-so-gently shoved back down. A shot of pain raged up his wing and he realized he must have been struck with something, or worse, he lost damn near all of his wing _again_. It took him far too long to realize something- no, some _ **one**_ was holding him down while they were knuckles deep in his chest plating. He tried to open his mouth to say something, only to cough up energon. Skyraider was slightly ashamed of just how much time had passed before he realized the medic above him was swearing up a storm at him while he was covered in energon up to his elbows. He could only assume that it was _his_ energon and not some other unlucky mech's. He was too tired to fight the medic, so instead he weakly grasped at his wrist before quickly tightening his grasp at a sudden spark of searing pain that shot through his entire frame. It felt like someone was grabbing each and every sensitive wire and pulling, almost as if someone set his very core aflame. His spark ached and burned, as did the rest of his frame. His breath was coming out in ragged pants at this point and his head was swimming. Blinking rapidly in a feeble attempt to clear his optics of the blurriness, he managed to catch a glimpse of the medic. From what he could actually see, the medic was pretty handsome- definitely his type. Strange..He's never seen this medic before though. Did Megatron recruit him after he had already left? He didn't think he had been away that long. He was actually on his way back to give some updates to Megatron when suddenly the Autobots sprung a surprise attack on them. That's what Sunsplitter said anyway, while they took off to the skies to lend a hand to the other cons. 

Before he knew it, Skyraider let go of his wrist and instead reached up for the medic's face. His hand was covered in energon and it streaked across the orange and white of the medic's face, and Skyraider frowned slightly. He didn't want his energon to tamper with such a pretty face- 

"...never seen a mech as pretty as you before.." He sputtered out. 

The medic's eyes shot to meet his, widening in genuine surprise before quickly turning to a glare, but Skyraider's optics had already offlined by that point.


End file.
